


rock bottom

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: this is Dumb Dumb Dumb but i couldn't stop thinking about it





	rock bottom

gob’s best night and worst day coincide. he spends the night on a high of sorts, brimming with emotions that he’s never felt, emotions he didn’t even know existed. 

he hits rock bottom when he wakes up. he falls from his highest point to his lowest from his first to second message. his world spins, and it  _ hurts. _

he hits the ground, harder than he ever has, and doesn’t know how to come back up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is Dumb Dumb Dumb but i couldn't stop thinking about it


End file.
